


【谦藏/千藏】昏聩边缘 01

by Primirilia



Series: 【谦藏/千藏】昏聩边缘 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 千→白←谦   大三角注意校园背景正剧向修罗场





	【谦藏/千藏】昏聩边缘 01

**Author's Note:**

> 真三角，标题不是闹着玩的！！！点开前务必谨慎！！

(一)白石藏之介

 

我从东京一路快马加鞭赶回大阪，一直到了学校的庭球部，才得知千岁要转学到四天宝寺的消息。

在九州的网球领域上千岁也算是颗明星，如果他转学的消息确凿，此刻的狮子乐网球部，必定上上下下都像炸开了油锅一样哄闹。我捻着那张字迹都透着一股散漫的入部申请，说不清自己的感受究竟是喜悦还是淡然，来回读了几遍也只觉得心中五味杂陈，百感交集。

渡边监督咬着牙签，肩靠着那块不太牢固的白板，眼底带笑地看着我，那眼神既像是对我寄予着厚望，又像一种再简单不过的打趣。我把那张入部申请退回他手上，从椅子上站起身来。

“哎，慢着，部长，”监督摁住我的肩膀，“你还没告诉我你的意思呢。同意还是驳回？”

“您心里早就已经有数了，为什么还要问我？”

“我可不想被别人指责独裁专政。这种事情，就算真的已经一锤定音，也还是需要部长你亲口应允嘛。”

“我如果反对，您就不会让他进部了吗？”

监督闻言挑了挑眉。“你不希望千岁加入？”

“不是。”我颇有些一言难尽，迟疑了一会，最终还是没有说出什么来，只是叹了一口气道，“如果入部对他而言是一件很轻松的事情，那终有一天他也有可能轻易地就脱离网球部这个集体。”

“那你呢？”监督偏着头，意味深长地看着我，“假如他真的进入网球部，你觉得你能够掌控这个人吗？”

“掌控？”我对这个说法颇有些嗤之以鼻，“掌控队友的发挥才不是我的风格。不协调中的默契和共赢才是我们四天宝寺网球部的宗旨，您倒是给忘得一干二净了啊。”

“或许吧。”监督漫不经心地耸耸肩。我向他点了点头示意要告辞，走到门口时，背后忽然传来他拉长的怪异音调，“我指的掌控可不仅仅是网球噢，白石！”

我没有搭理他的那句话，转身轻轻带上了木门。

 

 

 

直到傍晚回到家里，用过晚餐冲过澡完成了功课，我躺在床上，一只手熟稔地打理着小绝顶的毛发，千岁入部的这件事突然又重新从脑海里窜了出来。

突然有一个天赋异禀、实力超群的球员站在四天宝寺庭球部的面前要送上门来，无论算是雪中送炭还是锦上添花，都足够值得我这个做部长的感到欣慰了。可是我思绪不住地翻转着，记忆不断地往前推，一直推到他在国二大赛前停在观众席上看我的那一眼，想起球场上橘桔平站在千岁身后欲言又止的神情；又想起千岁那只黯淡的右眼和它向我看过来时，晦涩而惊愕的光芒。我意识到自己心里并没有多少喜悦的感觉。

千岁和橘都是值得尊敬的对手，与他们交手无疑是刺激和享受的。我也很乐意随时再和千岁来一场较量，当我在球场上以言语开导他的意气举动时，我就明白他的潜力还远不止于当下的发挥。可我辗转反侧，总有一阵不知来处的不安感，笼罩在我心头难以挥散。

我想得太入神，手下力道不自觉地一紧，小绝顶即刻张牙舞爪地在我怀里嘶叫出声，藏着利刃的肉爪在我手背上重重一划。我这才惊醒过来，急忙掐着它的两只绒耳温声细语地安抚，好一会它才呢喃着慢慢伏下弓起来的身子，重新缩在我胸膛前眯起了眼睛。

手机屏幕在书桌上忽然亮了一下，我拿起来一看，是谦也发过来的信息，问我周末有没有时间一起去看电影。

我知道他是想和我一起看那部票房大卖的赛车电影，最近也正好上映了一部我很感兴趣的韩国电影，我倒是很乐意和他一起去。我正准备回复，突然想起渡边监督说这周末千岁要来庭球部商讨一下入部的事情。

我有些扫兴地删掉了对话框里打好的字。本想告诉谦也不能赴约的原因，可是不知为何，我却觉得还是不告诉他为好。我只在键盘上敲好一句简短的拒绝和道歉，摁下发送键就关上了屏幕。

没等我从床上起身，手机提示音又响了一下。

谦也：诶，白石这周末有什么事情吗？

我迟疑了一下，随即又觉得也没什么必要瞒着谦也，便把实话全盘托出。这次那头过了好一会才发来消息。

谦也：那我也一起去吧。结束了以后去我家怎么样，正好最近的世界史测试还要拜托你划范围呢。

我忍不住笑了，又敲下几个字发了过去。

 

我：你当我是免费的培训班吗？补课是要收费的喔。

谦也：嘿嘿，那么好的资源摆在眼前，不用白不用嘛。

我们两人约好了时间，互道晚安之后，我身上已经有了些困意。把桌面上的文具都整理好，我将小绝顶轻轻拎下床，小家伙被我打扰了清梦，不乐意地原地打转了几圈才走出房间门口。

我看着它蹦蹦跳跳地跑下台阶，才抬起那只被它划出好几道裂痕的左手，幸亏缠着密密麻麻的绷带，我的皮肤才幸免于难。猫就是这样的生物，主人再如何将它调教得温驯乖从，一旦逼近逆鳞或是稍有不悦，它仍然会回头对饲主反咬一口。

但我既然有心养猫，自然也有能够彻底驯服它的把握。我重新坐回床沿，目光扫到桌头那份庭球部的日程安排表，开始盘算着千岁入部后怎么调整接下来的训练赛。

 

 

TBC


End file.
